Villains Wiki:Pure Evil Discussion Dates
This page lists the earliest date a movie/TV show/anime/book/other work can be discussed on the Pure Evil Discussions. If a work is discussed immediately after its release, it might get spoiled for fans who didn't have a chance to see it yet, so it's for the best to discuss a work at least two weeks '''after its release. The PE discussion dates are listed below. You can also reserve a work by typing your username next to the title and discussion date of the work, and format it like this: * Title: Discussion Date: Username '''NOTE: There will obviously be some works/discussion dates missing. If you notice that a work/discussion date is missing, add it to the list, and reserve it if you would like. Just remember that it's always a fantastic idea to discuss a work at least two weeks after the US release. Anime and manga * Island: September 30, 2018 * Beatless: Final Stage: October 12, 2018 * FLCL Alternative: October 27, 2018 * Conception: October 2018 * Fist of the Blue Sky Regenesis: October 2018 * Goblin Slayer: October 2018 * INGRESS THE ANIMATION: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Merc Storia: October 2018 * Radiant: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Release The Spice: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Re Rided Toki Koe No Derrida:October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Zombieland Saga: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Tokyo Ghoul :re 2nd Season: October 2018 * SSSS.GRIDMAN: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Ulysses Jeanned Arc To Renkin No Kishi: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Akanesasu Shoujo: October 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Angels of Death (Anime Adaptation) : November 2nd, 2018 * Yuu☆Yuu☆Hakusho Special: November 9, 2018 * Ace Attorney Season 2: Fall 2018 * Double Decker Doug And Kirill: 'Fall 2018 * Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative: December 14, 2018 * K: Seven Stories Movies: December 15, 2018 * Dragon Ball Super: Broly: December 28th, 2018 * Detective Conan: The Bomb Demon That Came From the Picture Book: Winter 2018/2019 * Muhyo and Roji: 2018 (DeltaHorizon020) * Zoids Wild Anime: 2018 * Happy Sugar Life: 2018 (AustinDR) * Godzilla: The Planet Eater: 2018 * A Certain Magical Index III: 2018 * Modao Zushi: 2018 * Bakumatsu: 2018 * Double Decker Doug And Kirill: 2018 * Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel II. Lost Butterfly: 2018 * Gakuen Basara: 2018 * Garo Uzusumizakura: 2018 * Macross Anime: 2018 * Magical Girl Apocalypse, anime version: 2018 * My Hero Academia: The Two Heroes: 2018 * The Ancient Magus' Bride (Season 1): 2018 * Sword Art Online: Alternative Gun Gale Online 2018 anime: 2018 * Youjo Senki 2018 movie: 2018 * Pokémon: The Power of Us: 2018 * Psycho-Pass SS Case 1: Tsumi to Batsu: January 2019 * Mega Man X: Mega Mission: January 2019 * City Hunter Movie: April 2019 * Detective Conan Movie 23: April 2019 * One-Punch Man (Season 2) April 2019 * Senki Zesshou Symphogear XV: Spring 2019 * Arifureta From Commonplace To Worlds Strongest: 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) * The Legend Of The Galactic Heroes The New Thesis: 2019 * Majutsushi Orphen Hagure Tabi: 2019 * Mayonaka No Occult Koumuin: 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) * Wz: 2019 * Saint Seiya Saintia Sho: 2019 *So I'm a Spider, So What?: TBA (DeltaHorizon020) Live-Action Films * Operation Finale: September 12th, 2018 * Boarding School: September 14th, 2018 * Peppermint: September 21, 2018 * Alpha (2018): September 28th, 2018 * Mandy 2018: September 28th, 2018 * The Predator: September 28th, 2018 * The House With a Clock in Its Walls: October 5th, 2018 * Searching: October 8th, 2018 * Hell Fest: October 12th, 2018 * Venom (2018): October 19th, 2018 * Bad Times At The El Royale: October 26th, 2018 * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween: October 26th, 2018 * Something In The Dark: October 29th, 2018 * Mowgli: November 1st, 2018 * The Hate U Give: November 2nd, 2018 * Halloween (2018): November 3rd, 2018 (AustinDR) * Suspiria: November 16th, 2018 * Overlord: November 23, 2018 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald: November 30th, 2018 * Robin Hood (2018): December 5th, 2018 * Mortal Engines: December 28th, 2018 * Monster Hunt 2: 2018 * Laid to Rest: Exhumed: 2018 * The Mandela Effect: 2018 * Waar 2: 2018 * Transformers Universe: Bumblebee: January 4th, 2019 * Aquaman (2018): January 4th, 2019 * Alita: Battle Angel: January 4th, 2019 * Hellboy Rise Of The Blood Queen: January 25th, 2019 * Glass: February 1st, 2019 * Dark Phoenix: February 28th, 2019 * Hard Powder: February, 2019 * The New Mutants: March 8th, 2019 * Captain Marvel: March 22, 2019 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) April 5th, 2019 * SHAZAM! (2019): April 19, 2019 * Avengers 4: May 17, 2019 * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu: May 24th, 2019 * John Wick Chapter 3: May 31, 2019 * Aladdin (2019): June 7th, 2019 * Spider-Man: Far From Home: July 5th, 2019 * Transformers 6: July 12th, 2019 * The Lion King (2019): August 2nd, 2019 * Artemis Fowl: August 23rd, 2019 * Once Upon A Time In Hollywood: August 23rd, 2019 * It: Chapter Two: September 20th, 2019 * Joker (2019): October 18th, 2019 * Are You Afraid Of The Dark: October 25th 2019 * Bond 25: November 2019 * Wonder Woman 1984: November 15th, 2019 * Sonic the Hedgehog (2019): November 29th, 2019 * M.I.B.: Summer 2019 * Justice League (2017) (Part 2): 2019 * Annabelle 3: 2019 * Jojo Rabbit: 2019 * Mulan (2020): January 1st, 2020 * Star Wars Episode VIII: January 3, 2020 * Bad Boys for Life: January 31, 2020 * Cyborg: April 17th, 2020 * Green Lantern Corps: July 3rd, 2020 * Birds of Prey (2020): 2020 Literature * Hero Of Darkness: Book 6: Darkblade Savior: September 18th, 2018 * Black Mirror: Volume One: October 4th, 2018 * Dishonored: The Veiled Terror: October 9th, 2018 * Port Of Shadows: October 9th, 2018 * Hundred Volume 16: October 25th, 2018 * Slayers: The Encounter at Atessa: November 3rd, 2018 * FireAndBlood: December 4th, 2018 * The Three Secret Cities (Jack West. Jr. series): December 18, 2018 * The Expanse: Tiamat's Wrath: March 2019 * Carmilla The Novel: Spring 2019 Video Games/Visual Novels * Yakuza Kiwami 2: September 11, 2018 * Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC: September 18, 2018 * SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy: September 21th, 2018 * Spider-Man (PS4): September 21th, 2018 * Shadow of the Tomb Raider: September 28th, 2018 * Metal Max Xeno: October 9, 2018 * Utawarerumono Zan: October 11, 2018 * Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise: October 16, 2018 * Mega Man 11: October 16, 2018 * Assassin's Creed Odyssey: October 19, 2018 * The World Ends with You: Final Remix: October 26, 2018 * Starlink: Battle for Atlas: October 30, 2018 * Valkyria Chronicles 4: October 30, 2018 * Battlefield V: November 2, 2018 * Fallout 76: November 28th, 2018 * Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!: November 30th, 2018 * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: December 21th, 2018 * The Council: 2018 * Hiveswap: 2018 * Fortnite: 2018 * The Walking Dead The Final Season: January 1st, 2019 * Kingdom Hearts III: February 12th, 2019 * Catherine: Full Body: February 28, 2019 * Anthem: March 8th, 2019 * Freedom Planet 2: Spring/Summer 2019 * Battletoads: 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) * Jump Force: 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) * Death Stranding: 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) * Code VEIN: 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) * Dragalia Lost: TBA (DeltaHorizon020) Television and Internet * Iron Fist (Season 2): September 21, 2018 * Nomad of Nowhere: September 21, 2018 * Elementary Season 6: October 1st, 2018 * Kaminokiba -JINGA-: October 2018 * Snowfall Season 2: October 4th, 2018 * Maniac: October 5th, 2018 * Red vs. Blue (Season 16): 2018 * The Man in the High Castle (season 3): October 19th, 2018 * Better Call Saul (Season 4): October 22nd, 2018 * Lore: November 2nd, 2018 * Chilling Adventures of Sabrina: November 9th, 2018 * Channel Zero: The Dream Door: October 14th, 2018 * House of Cards (US) Season 6: November 16th, 2018 * Scream: The TV Series (Season 3): 2018 * Doctor Who Series 11: December 23, 2018 (Looperreallyreallysucks) * American Horror Story: Apocalypse: 2018 * Doctor Who 2018 Christmas Special: January 8, 2019 (Looperreallyreallysucks) * Hazbin Hotel: 2019 * Runaways (2017) (Season 2): January 4th, 2019 * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Season 4: February 8, 2019 * Legacies: 2019 * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (Season 6): 2019 * Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists: 2019 * Game of Thrones Season 8: 2019 * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger: 2019 * Peaky Blinders Season 5: 2019 * The Magicians Season 4: 2019 * Power Rangers: Beast Morphers: 2019 * Arrow Season 7: 2019 * The Flash (2014) Season 5: 2019 * Legends of Tomorrow Season 4: 2019 * Supergirl Season 4: 2019 * Black Lightning Season 2: 2019 * Good Omens: 2019 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Season 6): 2019 * Halo Showtime series: 2019 * Gotham Season 5: 2019 * Krypton Season 2: 2019 * Supernatural: Season 14: 2019 * Swamp Thing: 2019 * Doom Patrol: 2019 * 13 Reasons Why (season 3): 2019 (Looperreallyreallysucks) * RWBY (Volume 6): January 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) * gen:LOCK: 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) * The Purge (Season 1): January 2019 * Batwoman (season 1): 2019 * Stargirl: 2019 * The Gifted (season 2): 2019 * The Expanse: (season 4): 2019 * The Punisher (Season 2): 2019 * Kamen Rider Zi-O: 2019 * Fargo Season Four: 2019 * Cloak & Dagger (2018) (season 2): 2019 * The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance: 2019 * Riverdale (Season Three): 2019 (Looperreallyreallysucks) * Deep State (Season Two): 2019 * Lucifer (2016) (Season 4): 2019 * True Detective (Season 3): 2019 Category:Maintenance